


A grumpy old man fangirling me.

by camikingst



Category: X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I froze where I was, "like what? Simon was really listening to me singing 'this is me'?" I hit my forehead with my palm as if I was retarded or something, "it was pretty obvious, isn't it? He wasn't listening any of my records, HE WAS WATCHING CAMP ROCK!" I ran to the living room and I could not believe my eyes.  He was actually watching it, with a bowl of perfectly cooked popcorn and the widest smile I had ever seen in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A grumpy old man fangirling me.

 

Today's afternoon Simon wasn't really in his mood, he was angry and stressed, and yelling in the very face of every soul who didn't manage to be at least a hundred inches apart from him, not that he didn't do that as well when he was in a good mood.

Off course I was one of those people who felt self-confidence enough as to enter to his dressing room and try of figure out what happened to him, and one of those people who then left the place feeling like a big pile of rubbish too. I think I'm kind of a masochist because I'm driving directly to Simon's place now.

Just half an hour ago I was like "Burn in hell Simon!" but then when I was driving home, I started thinking in all the times that Simon was there for me when I needed, especially in the first month after rehab, when I joined to the x-factor judges and he didn't even know me at all, three seconds after that I found myself on the highway, heading to his place.

I parked out of his mansion and walked to his front door, it was open and there was a lot of smoke coming out of it, I ran inside thinking the worst,  but then I stopped immediately when I recognized the distinctive smell of burned popcorn, I always end burning it when cooking, that's the reason I always buy microwave popcorn, but Simon was one of those people that think the food that isn't cooked with your hands or someone else's hands isn't food at all, off course he made his own properly cooked popcorn.

I wondered if I should walk back and ring the door bell like a normal person or just walk in as if this were my own house, I walked in.

I could hear the sound of the TV coming out from the living room; I decided that was the better option to find Simon so I followed the sound of "wait! Was that my voice?"

 

_Do you know what's like to feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life,_

_where you're the shining star,_

_Even though it seems,_

 

I froze where I was, "like what? Simon was really listening to me singing 'this is me'?" I hit my forehead with my palm as if I was retarded or something, "it was pretty obvious, isn't it? He wasn't listening any of my records, HE WAS WATCHING CAMP ROCK!" I ran to the living room and I could not believe my eyes.  He was actually watching it, with a bowl of perfectly cooked popcorn and the widest smile I had ever seen in his face.

Mitchie had just finished her singing and there was Joe coming in to find her. I didn't know what to do so I just kept going with the song and Simon turned around to face me.

"It seems I have a little annoying brat spying me," he said.

"It seems I have a  grumpy old man fangirling me, " I replied.

"Don't be silly it's not because of you, it's all about Joe!" I just laughed at that and let myself fall down in the couch by his side.

"Simon Cowell fangirls Joe Jonas, I'm so tweeting it!"

"No you're not," Simon took my mobile from my hands and started typing something, “I’m so obsessed with Simon, I’m quite a stalker around him… isn't it sick?”

“Oh, you are so not tweeting that!” I tried to get my mobile back.

“Of course I’m not,” he said and I stopped pulling his shirt, “You are!” he sent the tweet and instantly the responses arrived and the notification tone sounded over and over.

“Give it back, look you’re making him cry” but Simon didn’t give it back to me, instead he started reading the responses out loud.

"@ddlovato OMG this is so perfect DIMON!!! *dies*." your fans are so mad, look, "@ddlovato What? Dimon isn't sick! go ahead girl, I know Simon wants too."

"Look at that they are all agree, we should be together," I took his hand and interlaced my fingers with his, as I looked him right in the eyes with this 'I'm in love' smile in my face.

"What? Of course not!"

"Why? Look at us, today we are watching 'Camp Rock', tomorrow we could be listening 'so macho' together and we'd be building something," I couldn't contain my laugh any more.

"You little annoying brat!"

"You love me!" I smiled.

"No, I hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me, my fans can tell," I said and took a handful of popcorn and he laughed.

"Your fans are mad," he replied.

"Are you sure?" he didn't answer and I snuggled into his chest to watch what was left of the movie, he embraced me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dimon, I started shipping them like a week ago and now I have seen all the x- factor episodes, all their YouTube videos twice and had read like hundred fics of them, this isn't healthy at all but I love it.


End file.
